Rediscovering
by sapphire-rouged
Summary: REWRITTEN. After managing to get back through the void there are still things keeping Rose and the Doctor from being together. I'm useless with summarys. Ten/Rose. Possible spoilers for series 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Rediscovering- Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own Doctor Who it all belongs to the BBC

**Summary:** After managing to get back through the void there are still things keeping Rose and the Doctor from being together. TenRose.

**A/N: I decided to completely rewrite this because I felt the first chapter was too rushed and I didn't like it so didn't want to post more. However it has been completely rewritten and is hopefully better.**

Big Ben struck midnight as Rose Tyler made her way down the dark, dimly lit street. The city centre which usually would have been alive with traffic and people making their way home from a Friday night out was empty and quiet. The battle had been raging all day and night, but Rose wasn't in hiding. She knew he was around here.

In the two years since she had last spoken to the Doctor, her Doctor, on Bad Wolf Bay she had spent all her time trying to get back through the rift to join him again. It wasn't until a Darlek had escaped through that she was also able to get through, being back in her reality she had followed the Doctor to try and warn him about the risk of another Darlek army, but her main reason was the purely selfish reason that she wanted him back.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumble which shook the street knocking over a nearby bin, Rose held onto a nearby metal fence until it had calmed and carried on her pace quickening.

She turned and noticed a grey cloud forming on the horizon and looked around the street hoping for any sign of life, more particularly any sign of the Tardis. Her heart beat rose and she knew she was near, ever since she had returned from Pete's world she had been drawn towards the Tardis and her Doctor. She knew he would have new companions and wondered if they would have fallen for him like she did or more importantly if he returned their love. If he had uttered the three words to them he had only told her in her dreams.

She looked over her shoulder and noticed the grey cloud moving closer and closer and slipped up a side street breaking into a slight jog. She reached the end of the street and turned the corner until she noticed the outline lying on the street beside a lamppost.

Rose felt her heart racing in her mouth as she cautiously made her way towards the form on the floor, she released the breath she had unconsciously been holding as she realised it was a body.

He was laying on his side his back towards her but the beige coat, converse and mess of brown hair just visible told her all she needed to know and she sunk to her knees beside him,

"Doctor" she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

**So****rry its a bit short. Now please press that little button and let me know what you think ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Disclaimer:_** I dont own anything

"Doctor" Rose whispered again, gently turning him over and gasped as she looked at him for the first time in two years

"Doctor" Rose whispered again, gently turning him over and gasped as she looked at him for the first time in two years. His eyes were closed, he looked almost peaceful but her heart still jumped a beat and the familiar feel of butterflies returned to her stomach. She checked his hearts feeling the steady if slightly slower beat of both "Please Doctor wake up"

She ran her fingers lightly over his face and up into his hair and noticed he had a head wound

"Doctor" she ran one hand along his arm and interlocked their fingers together, leaning towards him she felt almost light headed as his warm, comforting scent filled her lungs.

A slight sigh escaped the Doctors mouth and Rose sat back their fingers still locked together as she ran her hand over his face and down to his shoulder.

Ever so slowly he opened his eyes and swallowed a gasp as he took in the image of the blonde haired beauty kneeling above him, her familiar brown eyes shining with concern.

"Rose" he gasped "No… it's a dream…"

"No I'm real" she whispered her fingers still lightly caressing his cheek "I'm here"

"How"

"It's a long story, the Darleks made a hole in the void but I'll explain later. Right now we need to get somewhere safe"

"Its really you" he whispered unable to take anything in except the image of his beautiful Rose kneeling beside him

"What happened to you?"

"There was a rumble, something came and hit me. We need to get to the Tardis" he said beginning to get control over his emotions.

"Where is it?"

"Not sure, a few streets away behind a skip"

"We can teleport, I got a device from Torchwood and use the sonic screwdriver to connect it"

He nodded and she put her hand into his pocket to find the screwdriver

"We have to stay close though or things might get messy" he said giving her a weak smile. She glanced behind her and saw the grey cloud moving closer and closer

"Rose" he whispered "At the beach… I never said…"

She silenced him with a finger on his lips "Later, it's okay. We have to go now"

"Missed you"

"Missed you too" she smiled

Rose handed him the screwdriver and he set it to connect to the Tardis and she gave him a control linking it with the screwdriver. The Doctor shifted to wrap his arm around her waist, she locked her arms and legs around him and felt the Doctor press his lips to hers as she pressed the control and they vanished.

**Now please press that little button and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

They landed with a bang on the floor of the Tardis, this time the Doctor was lying on top of Rose, her arms and legs still wrapped tightly around him.

He rolled away from her and sat up slowly, she sat beside him and looked around at the Tardis

"It hasn't changed" she said quietly

He looked at her and smiled, unable to take in the fact that the beauty in front of him was his Rose.

"Rose" he breathed, she looked at him a small smile covering her face as she moved closer to him

"I never thought I'd see you be lost for words" she giggled nervously, suddenly afraid he wouldn't want to see her

"I just can't believe you're here. I was trying for so long to find you, how did you…?"

"There was a break in the rift, a Darlek managed to get through and I was with Torchwood when they found out. I took the opportunity and followed it through"

"What about your family?"

"They knew I'd come back to you, its been just over two years and every day I've been wanting to get back to find you. They told me to go."

The Doctor smiled at her unable to draw his eyes away from the amazing human who had achieved what he had been trying so hard to do. He couldn't resist anymore and pulled her into a tight hug. She sighed against his chest feeling the comforting beats of his two hearts again.

"I've missed you so much" she whispered and a single tear rolled down her cheek and splashed onto his arm

"I never said" he said so quietly she had to strain to hear him "At the beach I never told you… I always wanted to. Rose… Rose Tyler I… I love you"

She looked up at him tears shining in her eyes. He looked to the floor suddenly occupied with one of the panels silently cursing himself he'd just jumped in and said it yet he hadn't been able to when she was sobbing on the beach.

"I… love you too" she said softly "I love you so much, I always have done"

He looked into her warm brown eyes and they both grinned, he ran his fingers through her hair and leaned closer towards her. He brushed his lips lightly across hers and her breath caught in her throat. The Doctor pulled away but before he had a chance to she pulled him towards her again and crushed her lips against his.

He tightened his arms around her body and pressed his tongue against his lips and she willingly opened to him. Their hands explored each others bodies as their tongues searched the others mouth.

Rose sighed into his mouth as his fingers lightly ran across the line of skin visible between her jeans and top. She moved closer to him never wanting to be apart from him again.

He gently laid her to the floor and she pulled him down on top of her, his hands traced patterns over her body desperately wanting to rid her of her clothes. She tangled her fingers into his messy brown hair as their tongues battled.

They pulled apart breathless gazing into each others eyes, at that moment unable to think about anything else in the universe. The Doctor lifted her t-shirt slightly and traced a pattern over her flat stomach making her shiver, never taking his eyes from hers.

He kissed her lips and moved down to kiss her neck and she sighed wrapping one of her legs around him and covering his ear and hair with kisses.

"OI!" they both jumped apart and untangled themselves from each other "Romeo!"

They sat up rearranging their clothes he chewed his lip nervously as he noticed Donna standing in front of the closed Tardis door her arms crossed, staring at them accusingly, and Martha slightly behind her clasping her hands together suddenly very interested in the floor.

"Donna Nobel" he said sheepishly completely unaware of his pink lips "Martha Jones, meet Rose Tyler. Rose this is Donna and this is Martha"

"Hi nice to meet you" Rose smiled trying to straighten her top

"So this is the famous Rose Tyler" Donna said going over and shaking her hand

Rose stood up and shook Donna's hand fully aware of how she must be blushing at this minute and looked back at the Doctor who was trying unsuccessfully to tame his hair and rearrange the buttons on his shirt.

"How long have you been travelling together for?" she asked glancing at Martha who had barely taken her eyes off the floor.

"I met Donna after I said… after we…" the Doctor started before breaking off, Rose went over and took his hand between hers locking their fingers together and she smiled at him.

"Basically he abducted me on my wedding day" Donna interrupted trying to distract the Doctor from the obvious pain of remembering "I didn't even make it up the aisle, found myself in here. Then we got chased by these weird Santa's but after that I decided to go home and regretted it. So I managed to track him down and find him again about a year ago now. And Martha travelled with him between then" she added noticing Martha hadn't said a word.

Rose nodded and smiled at Donna who she instantly liked seeing she was a perfect match for the Doctor. She looked at Martha again and realised she must have fallen for him in the same way she did.

"You need to get checked over" she said turning to him running her fingers up his arm she was still holding

"I told you I'm fine"

"I found you on the street unconscious. Just let the Tardis check you over, please"

He looked into her fluttering brown eyes and nodded. She smiled triumphantly and led him off towards the medical bay as he looked back at Martha and Donna who laughed and waved at him.

**Please please please review, would really like to know what people think**


End file.
